Friends Forever Right?
by KKCOSH
Summary: Friends, and only friends... Well maybe more like family... Well, they have been together for years right? Four friends and there 'uncle' Zim go through tough times while they are in a constant battle for there lives. This is the BIO of my friends OC, Dyr. For her birthday. ((There is OCs)) There is SLIGHT ZaTR, but dont worry. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A.N.) HEEEEY! KAKACOSH HERE! So this is our first story together... There is mine and my friends OCs. We are working together on this prodject :D. So we decided to make a profile were we can work on stories together, since we don't see each other that much sooo YEAH! If you want to know my friends are ,Fire-At-Wolf and TheDareShowMastah... Sooo yeeeaaah on with the story. P.S. There will be a different story line from the original show sooo yeah.**_

_**WE DO NOOOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**_

* * *

On Irk

"Are you sure we should do this?" A young Irken female asked her friend.

"Our family is _starving... _We are the oldest, we are supposed to care for them... Remember?"

"For mother..." The older male nodded.

He smiled,"Now, lets go, you will be okay ,Neko, I promise nothing will hurt you."

"Thank you Dyr... for mother." Dyr nodded once more. They started climbing up the Irken Bank with there PAK legs. Once they reached the top, Neko pulled out her laser-pointer and made a hole in the roof.

Dyr took a long peice of rope out of the cloke that he was wearing. He lowered it down into the building.

"Remember, we get the money, then get out," Dyr explained to Neko, then he lowered himself down. Neko followed him. Luckily Irkens eyes can see in the dark, or else they wouldn't of seen the trip-line that the cops put up after their last 'friendly' visit.

Dyr smiled to himself. "_Idiots,_" He thought, "_Nothing will stop us from helping our family._"

Neko saw it too and carefully stepped over it. They got to a huge metal vault, Neko pulled out her laser-pointer and cut a hole thru it easily. They went thru the hole she made, there in front of them was a room packed with all of Irks money. Neko got out a huge sack that was inside her cloke, and started to pack money inside of it. Once she was done she nodded at Dyr. He nodded back.

"Stop right there ,and put your hands up," The lights came on. There ,standing in the hole they made, was Tak.

* * *

"Are you sure their alwight?" A little Irken smeet mumbled, not pronouncing 'alright' correctly.

"Yes, they are alright, I am sure of it."

"Okay uncle Zimmy..." The frail and hungry smeet hugged her 'uncle'.

Zim smiled, he remembered when he first found them.

_He was walking by an alleyway, he then stopped in his tracks. He heard, groaning? Zim wanted to get a closer look, but soon found a dagger to his neck. He looked straight ahead of him, but found nothing. He then looked down and found a kid. He wasn't quite a smeet, maybe a one-hundred Irken years over. _

_"I wont hurt you..." Zim whispered as he went to touch the frail little kid. He flinched and sliced Zims hand. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. Zim just smiled and reached in his pocket with his good hand. He held out an Irken sandwich to the hungry child. He looked up at Zim with his wide green eyes and took the sandwich. He brought it up to his little antenna and sniffed it, as if he was wondering if it was poisoned._

_After about a minute of them standing there the kid didn't even nibble the sandwich. _

_"Arn't you hungry?" Zim asked. The child nodded. He then motioned the end of the alleyway. There, huddled against the wall, was two Irken smeets. Another child, a female probably the same age as the kid, was taking care of them. The child scurried over to the smeets. He ripped the sandwich in half and gave it to them. They happily ate it. The child scurried back over to Zim and muttered a slight 'Thank You'._

_"Is that your family?" Zim whispered._

_"F-friends..."_

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"They shouldve been back by now..." Zim thought to himself. He was now in the living room of their 'house'. Well, it wasn't actually a house, more like a shack. The living room is were they sleep, eat, and do everything else. There was really only one room of the 'house'.

As if on timing Neko burst thru the door, panting.

"What happened and wer-" Zim got cut off.

"They got Dyr."

* * *

_"Damnit", _Dyr thought, running from Tak, and the backup she called ,"_Why couldn't this go smoothly like all the other times we have been here?"_

"Put your hands up!" Dyr could hear the cops call after him.

"We said, put your hands up!" Tak shouted back at him. She shot a laser at him while he rounded a corner. It hit his shoulder, a dark blue liquid seeped out of the wound. Dyr held his shoulder, cursing.

"I missed!" Tak barked,"Your lucky! That wouldve been your head, _defect_!"

That word... Dyr stopped in his place.

"_Defect?_" Dyr asked/said.

Tak smirked.

"Yes, _defect_. Irkens dont have _families _or _friends _only _defects _do,_ defect_."

Dyr was furious, he never had issues with keeping calm, he usually never got mad. But when someone called him or his family a _defect? _He knew it was true, for all of them. But being unwanted by the public, the worst criminal on Irk? It was a very hard life to live with, but they survived. They were strong.

Dyrs thoughts were interupted by Tak tasing him.

_"No..." _Dyr thought weakly ,_"I will NOT go down like this."_

He started to get up. The other cop quickly tased him. He still wasn't going down. He quickly went into a sprint down the street, with the bag of money still in his hands.

Tak quickly pulled out a stun-gun before he rounded yet another corner.

Dyr dropped down to the ground with a quiet ,'Oof.'

He heard cheering around him, before he blacked-out.

**(A.N.) Lol, I know, sucky ending. But I am sorry this chapter is SOOOO short. I started school -.-' yes, you heard... erm... SAW me, SCHOOOOOOL.**

**This is why I hate August... So bi thanks to my friends! They let me use there OCs :D. I am alao working on another story :D But I am not telling you.. I SO EVIL!**

**Oh and P.S.: I know I spelt thru wrong, thats jut how I spell it... SOOO YEAH! REEEVVVEEEIIIW! Tanxs!**

**Kae, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scientist

_**(A.N)**_ **Hi **_**again! I was mistaken :( there may be new characters, but they won't last long in the story. So I GUESS there background characters? I dunno... Anyway ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

"Are you sure he'll make it?"

"I'm sure... Just watch."

Two mysterious figures stood by each other, looking at the monitor that showed Dyr, unconscious, in a prison cell.

"Sirs?"

The lights turned on in the room. The Tallest stood there looking at the soldier.

"Darnit Soldier!" Purple yelled,We we were trying to sound mysterious and... yeah!"

"But Sirs... Somebody has-"

The younger soldier was yet to finish before he was thrown out the airlock.

_Brrrring._

_Brrrrrrrrring._

'_Code yellow! Code yellow! Intruder has breached the prison cells!'_

"Code Yellow?" Red asked, "I thought we were gonna change it to code red!"

"No! Code purple!" Purple intruded.

"Code Red!"

"Purple!"

"Red!"

"Purple!"

And so the two Tallest were wrestling on the floor for what seemed like hours, but what they failed to notice is a silhouette of a Irken unchaining Dyr and carrying him out of the prison.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

Dyr could barely see a blurry figure towering over him.

"Yes, according to his pulse and heart rate, he should be fine."

"Damn it Zail! Dont use your scientific-type- Uhh... Sentences!"

Zail sighed,"Oh Yang... If you cant understand why even listen?"

"Huh?" Yang started,"Sorry I wasnt paying attention..."

Zail sighed, once again, at her attempt of being humorous.

Dyr let out a mumble.

Zails antennea perked up,"Dyr? If you can hear me grip my hand."

Dyr gripped Zails hand, a bit harder than intended.

"Ow!" Zail wimpered.

"Ha! Your a scientist but you cant handle a little bit of pain?!" Yang yelled rather loud.

Dyr smiled, oh classic Yang.

Zail cleared his throat,"I was born a scientist, and will forever stay a scientist, I can not afford to endure pain. For I was never in the Academy."

Yang facepalmed, "There you go! Smartass here with his smartass sentences here!"

"No need for fowl language, Yang."

"Well I-"

"You know," Dyr interupted, "Im still here..."

Zail turned to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Im fine..."

"Are you nauseous?"

He shook his head.

"Should I get Zim and them? They must be worried..." Yang suggested.

"Yes, that would be great."

She nodded and went out the door of the laboratory.

"Did you really need her to go?"

"No", Zail started with a smirk, "I just wanted her to leave, but it would be best for them to know you are alright. Now get some sleep."

Dyr nodded and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yang jumped onto another roof of a building. Or dare she say _skyscraper._

But eventually she got to the old, rickedy shack.

"Jeez," She said when she got in, "All those monies you guys steal and you still live in a shack?"

"Well Im sorry, but we do need food too", Zim countered.

"Yangy!" Two young smeets ran up to her and clung to her leg.

She giggled, "Hello ,NN, Wolv, have you two gotten into any trouble today? Have you been good?"

The male smeet, NN, noddes and said," I helped Uncle Zimmy with the chores today!"

The female smeet, Wolv nodded her head and said,"So did I!"

"Did not!" NN yelled.

"Did to!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Yang went over to Zim, not wanting to get into the younger ones quarrel.

"Weres-" Before she could finish, Zim pointed to the back wall. There, in the corner, was Neko looking rather sad.

She went over to the other female and asked, "Are you alright?" And putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

Neko shook her head, "They got him..."

Yang smirked and simply shook her head.

"You think they could keep ol' Dyr up for long?" She said at Nekos confusion.

Her eyes widened with glee as she smiled, "You mean you got em' back?!"

Yang nodded.

Zim turned to the girls, "Heh.. I couldnt doubt you Yang."

"Well actually it was old PinHeads going to get em'."

"You mean Zail got him?"

"Nah.. That was my doin! He just checked to see if he was alright! If it wasnt for me he aint gonna last very long!" Yang said proudly with her southern accent.

Neko squeeled, "So how is he?"

"Well hes fine but-"

_BAM!_

The door crashed down.

Inside the door frame, after the dust cleared, was Tak holding a gun up to Zails forehead while a cop held him in place.

"You all are coming with me.. Especially you... _Zim..."_

* * *

The five Irkens got forcefully dragged to prison.

"Ow! Hey! Watch the antennea!"

"Shut it glasses!"

"HAHA! I like you already!" Yang yelled at the guard dragging Zail.

"Hey! These are high-tech glasses an- OW!"

Zail got thrown into a prison cell. The others right after.

Zail immediatly went to the bars and started shouting, "You cant keep me in here! You fools will see I can escape this hell-hole!"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" The prisoner from the next cell over threw a tin can and hit Zail in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards.

Yang started laughing, "HAHAHA! You aint gonna even last ONE DAY in this prison!"

"Thats exactly why we are escaping..." Zail mutterd.

**TIME SKIP**

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to melt the bars."

"With that?"

"You know what?" Zail turned to Yang, "If you want to escape then go ahead without me!"

Yang scowled, "Fine... Continue."

Zail turned to the bars on the window and started again.

"I got it!" Everyone turned to Zail as he pried on the bars and one broke off.

"Ugh! How can _we _fit into _that?"_

_"_Easy!" Zail swiftly climbed threw the bars.

"Well thats because you barely eat when your in your 'lab'!" Yang barked back at him.

"Awwww! Look whose looking after me!"

Yang blushed, "Shut it PinHead!"

"Whatever.. Im going to get Jinx!" He ran off toward his lab.

"Whose Jinx?" Zim asked.

"Oh.. noone.. maybe just Zails assistant.. that he 'likes'." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_**(A.N.) Okay, first of all I KNOW Irkens dont need sleep.. But you will soon know why Dyr can. So dont flame till you know the whole story!**_


	3. Chapter 3: His Past

**A.N) I changed the title incase anyone got offended... But fair warning, this chapter is quite depressing...**

Zail turned the corner, cold sweat trickling down his emerald green skin. The three cops that were behind him were long gone by now. The cold, grey rain of Irk poured down on him, whispering, telling, _SCREAMING_, for him to stop and take a rest. But he did not. The skinny Irken turned another corner.

'_NO! AL-!'_

_'Zail! Please...'_

He fell to his knees. Hot liquid streamed down his face as he remembered the memory.

_'Now be a good boy okay?'_

_'Uh-huh!'_

He slammed his fist into the ground. A puddle splashing into his face, staining his glasses that were already fogged up.

_'If only... If only you listened...'_

"If only I listened... She wouldn't be dead..."

He sat there for a few seconds.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes turned to hours.

Hours turned to days.

"Damned memories", He got up from what it felt like he had been sitting there for _**YEARS**_.

The rained had stopped. Irks moon sent shadows looming across the alleyway, making figures Irks children would fear to be in.

**We are not afraid of the dark... Only what is in it**.

Zail plodded along the alleyway, the moons silver light lining his skin.

_Scruuff..._

_Scruuuuuuuff..._

He stopped in his tracks. He looked in the place the noise was from. There, in the corner of the alleyway was an Irken child.

"Food? Mister?" It whispered to him, its voice weak and hoarse from the cold rain.

_'Food, mister?'_

Zail propped himself up on the wall, not strong enough to carry his own weight.

'_Ahh, yes here you go.'_

_'T-thank you...'_

_'Say... why don't you come live with us?'_

_'Uh-huh!_'

He clutched his head, not wanting to remember yet another horrid memory.

'_Hey, boss. Look what I found!'_

_'H-hey? What i-is this?'_

_'Ahh... A new slave, eh?_'

"Mister? Are you alright?"

Zail snapped out of it, the red eyed Irken boy looked up at him with worry.

"Yes, I am alright..."

He looked down at the boy, giving him a pat on the back.

"Promise me that you will live as long as I do, okay?"

"Uh-huh! I promise!"

**Don't make promises you can't keep..**.

He walked away from the boy. The boy looked confident, confident that he could keep the promise.

Too bad he can't.

_'Oi! Hey! Refill... slave.'_

_'Im not your damn slave!_'

Zail tripped over a soda can, landing in one of the light gray puddles the horrendous rain left in this damned to hell world.

He laid there. His aching ,shivering joints started to give away.

_'Dont die on me!'_

_'Neither you on me!'_

_'NO! You cant leave!'_

_'DONT LEAVE ME!'_

_'You... promised..._'

"Is he dead?"

"No... he's breathing."

Zail opened his eyes. The light gray puddle was now dark blue, the ground around him was stained with his own blood.

"Mister?"

It was the same child from earlier. This time he had two other friends with him.

"Are you okay?" The female smeet asked.

"Y...Yes. Just a bit cold."

He started to get up, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed a searing pain in his right shoulder. The pain felt like his arm was being slowly ripped off. Tendons ripping. Muscled pulling. Bones breaking. Almost violet blood pouring out of his veins.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Going to waste on the cold, hard pavement.

"Mister your hur-"

"No."

Zail got up with as much strength as he had. Standing up, the right side of his labcoat stained blue.

Stained with his own blood.

"Mister, you should-"

"No... Im alright."

He turned around.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

This time his blood slowed down, and soon stopped.

**A.N.) Sorry it was so short... -.-'**


End file.
